Tamriel
Tamriel, also known as Dawn's Beauty in Aldmeris, Starry Heart in Ehlnofex,Mysterious AkavirPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil - Imperial Geographic Society Starry Heart of Dawn's Beauty,Nu-Mantia Intercept, Letter 5 TaazokaanPaarthurnax dialogue in (Dovahzul: ),The division of Taazokaan is unknown, but "Kaan" is the Dovah name for the goddess Kyne. and the Arena, Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus: The Tapestry of Heaven - Imperial Geographic Society is one of several continents located on Nirn, and has for much of its history been divided into the nine provinces of Black Marsh, Cyrodiil, Elsweyr, Hammerfell, High Rock, Morrowind, Skyrim, the Summerset Isles and Valenwood.The Elder Scrolls: Arena ManualProvinces of Tamriel All of the Elder Scrolls games to date have focused on the continent of Tamriel. History Recorded Tamrielic history is divided into six distinct eras: the Dawn Era, the Merethic Era, the First Era, the Second Era, the Third Era, and the Fourth Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasBefore the Ages of Man - Aicantar of Shimerene The Eras are typically marked with by the founding or ending of a dynasty. Dawn Era The Dawn Era began with the creation of Mundus; it is an era that is known mostly through myth and legend, which are different in different cultures, however most scholars agree on what events led up to the start of recorded history. Time did not exist and when it was created it was not linear, like during a Dragon Break.Where were you when the Dragon Broke? The Convention took place at the "end" of this era, at the imposition of linear time. Merethic Era The Merethic Era, otherwise known as the Mythic Era, was the era between the start of linear time and recorded history.The Annotated Anuad The Atmorans came to Tamriel from Atmora; after they arrived, they began to spread throughout mainland Skyrim.Songs of the Return, Vol 2 When the Aldmer first arrived in Tamriel they initially settled in the Summerset Isles, and then spread eastward into the mainland of Tamriel. As the Aldmer settled Tamriel, they changed culturally in relation to their new environment. The ones who stayed in Summerset Isles became the Altmer; those in Valenwood, the Bosmer; in Morrowind, the Chimer and the Dwemer; in Cyrodiil, the Ayleid; and in High Rock, a mix between the Aldmer and the Nedes birthed the Bretons. It was a time when all manner of mythological occurrences are said to have taken place. The era was commonly considered to be outside of verifiable history, as humanity did not possess a written language to speak of until the end of the Mythic Era. Aldmeri records, on the other hand, date back to the beginning of Merethic Era. First Era The First Era began with an expansion of both man and mer peoples, with varying degrees of conflict and accommodation.Frontier, Conquest & Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil - ''University of Gwylim Press, 3E 344 The Nords were particularly warlike, conquering not only Skyrim but areas of High Rock and Morrowind as well.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim'' The First Empire of the Nords ultimately falls to a combined force of Chimer and Dwemer to found Resdayn, but in time they against each other, resulting in the disappearance of the Dwemer and the ascendancy of the Tribunal in the governance of the province.Nerevar at Red Mountain The apparently cordial relations between Ayleid and men in Cyrodiil ultimately breaks down, and Alessia leads a slave revolt to liberate men in the province. After a period of relative stability, this empire eradicates the remaining Ayleids under the direction of the Alessian Order.The Last King of the Ayleids The order itself fell during the War of Righteousness, which wiped out both the Order and the Empire. The Second Empire was founded in 1E 2703, when Reman Cyrodiil unified the province to fight off an Akaviri invasion. Victory in this battle brought both the Dragonguard and the Akaviri Potentate to Tamriel. Reman and his descendents then went on to conquer all of Tamriel except Morrowind, founding the Second Empire, which some call a golden age.Legacy of the DragonguardReman II: The Limits of Ambition Reman II began the Four-Score War with Morrowind, which ended the same year Reman III was assassinated by the Morag Tong,1E 2920. Leaving no heirs, the Potentate Versidue-Shaie ruled in his place, and declared the end of the First Era.2920, The Last Year of the First Era: Evening Star - ''Carlovac Townway Second Era The Second Era started after the Akaviri Potentate "Versidue Shaie" assassinated the last of the Cyrodiil line in 1E 2920. Both he and his son were in turn assassinated by the Morag Tong, ending the Second Empire centuries after the death of the last Reman.The Brothers of Darkness'' This began the Interregnum, which lasted for centuries and saw many petty kings attempt to take the throne of Cyrodiil, and other provinces become their own network of independent kingdoms and alliances, if they were not already. In 2E 578, the Daedric Prince Molag Bal launched an invasion on Tamriel known as the Planemeld, in an attempt to drag Nirn out of Mundus and into his realm of Coldharbour.The Source of PowerIntroduction to the Lore of Elder Scrolls Online Molag Bal was doing this by using devices known as Dark Anchors, but a hero known as the Vestige led an army into Coldharbour and put an end to his scheme. Also in this era was the Three Banners War between the Ebonheart Pact, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the First Aldmeri Dominion, during which the three factions struggled to gain control over Cyrodiil and the rest of Tamriel.Events of The Black Fin: Foreign Adventures, Part 4 The Interregnum ended after Tiber Septim conquered Tamriel, declaring a new era in 2E 896 to mark the completion of his conquest.Brief History of the Empire, Book I - ''Stronach k'Thojj III Third Era The Third Era was the time of the Septim Dynasty. These were mostly peaceful, barring the assassination of Pelagius I. The first major upheaval of the era was the War of the Red Diamond, where Potema Septim tried to claim the Ruby Throne for herself and her son Uriel.Biography of the Wolf Queen'' This involved parts of Skyrim and Morrowind turning against the Empire, and only ended in 3E 137, after the Empress Kintyra, Uriel Septim III and Potema were all dead.The Wolf Queen, Book VIIThe Wolf Queen, Book VIII Further disruption to the Empire arrived in the imprisonment of Uriel Septim VII and decade-long reign of Jagar Tharn, the time of the Imperial Simulacrum.A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII This was marked by many small wars across the Empire as Tharn's governance faltered.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Foreword Furthermore, this era is marked by the reincarnation of Nerevar Indoril, the greatest Chimeri general; as well as the rebirth of Numidium and the second Dragon Break that followed. The Oblivion Crisis also arose when the Daedric Prince, Mehrunes Dagon, attempted to enter the mortal world in his "god-like" state. In the final days of the Third Era, the emperor, Uriel Septim VII was assassinated at the beginning of the next chapter in [[The Elder Scrolls|the Elder Scrolls series]], , along with all his heirs, save one illegitimate son, Martin Septim (who was Dragonborn). In the final fight for Septim's life, the Blades were aided by an escaped prisoner. It was this escaped prisoner who rescued Martin from the siege of Kvatch, this prisoner who again and again stormed Oblivion, and this prisoner who recovered the Amulet of Kings. It was also this prisoner, called the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, Hero of Kvatch, and Savior of Bruma, who witnessed Martin's ultimate self-sacrifice to end the Oblivion Crisis, and with it, the Third Era.Events of Fourth Era First Century At the beginning of this era was the general decline of the Mage's Guild, especially in Skyrim, due to magic's reputation of having started the Oblivion Crisis. Many splinter groups were subsequently formed in many provinces, such as the Synod and College of Whispers. - Greg Keyes In 4E 22, the Thalmor and the Third Aldmeri Dominion recovered and resurrected its old power in the Summerset Isles. In 4E 29, the Third Aldmeri Dominion invaded Valenwood, overthrew the government and allied themselves with the Bosmer there. In 4E 98, the two moons, Masser and Secunda, mysteriously disappeared. After two years, the two moons finally returned. There was confusion and fear throughout the Empire, but in Elsweyr, it was much worse. This was because the moons were very important to the Khajiit (who were natives of Elsweyr) and their culture. The Thalmor immediately announced that they had restored the moons using previously unknown Dawn magicks, so the Khajiit credited the Thalmor as their saviors. The Third Aldmeri Dominion was now composed of the Summerset Isles, Valenwood and Elsweyr. This alliance was growing in size, power and ambition, while the Empire was collapsing. - Greg Keyes Second Century On the 30th of Frostfall, in 4E 171, the Aldmeri Dominion sent one of their ambassadors to the Imperial City with a gift in a covered cart and an ultimatum for the Emperor. The list of demands included tributes, disbandment of the Blades, outlawing the worship of Talos and the ceding of large sections of Hammerfell to the Dominion. The Emperor rejected the ultimatum, and the Thalmor ambassador upended the cart, spilling over a hundred heads on the floor of every Blades agent in the Summerset Isles and Valenwood. With this meeting, the Great War was about to begin. The Dominion then launched a full-scale invasion of Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. The Dominions' initial objective was to take control of Hammerfell. Most of the Dominions' armies invaded Hammerfell, which included Lady Arannelya and her forces, who moved into Western Cyrodiil from Valenwood, bypassing Anvil and Kvatch and crossing into Hammerfell. At the same time, Lord Naarifin led his forces into Cyrodiil from the south. Then, over the next two years, the Aldmeri Dominion changed its primary military objective from taking over Hammerfell to take over the Imperial City, the rest of Cyrodiil and the overthrow of the Empire. This was due to the surprising success of Lord Naarifin and his forces in Cyrodiil. In 4E 172, the Cyrodiilic cities of Bravil and Anvil both fell to Dominion forces. Naval battles were fought in Lake Rumare and along the Niben. In Hammerfell, Dominion forces consolidated their gains as they continued to advance deeper into the province. The only city that held out was Hegathe. In 4E 174, the Dominions' military leadership committed all available forces and resources to the invasion of Cyrodiil. On the 12 of Second Seed, they launched a full-scale invasion of the Imperial City. The walls were breached, and the Dominion forces entered the city. The Imperial Palace was burned and the White-Gold Tower looted.Events of The Elder Scrolls: Legends Eventually, the fighting became too much to bear for the Empire. With the sack of the Imperial City and the Battle of the Red Ring, the war nearly destroyed the Empire until Titus Mede II and the Empire were forced to sign the White-Gold Concordat in late 4E 175.The Great War Third Century During the Third Century of the Fourth Era (4E 201), the High King of Skyrim Torygg was killed by Ulfric Stormcloak in a duel. This worsened the Civil War in Skyrim between a Nordic rebellion faction known as the "Stormcloaks" and the Tamrielic Empire. Alduin, Nordic God of Destruction and Firstborn of Akatosh, also returned, bringing with him the reappearance of the dragons to Skyrim. Yet one called the Dragonborn or Dovahkiin used the power of shouts, and rose up to counter the threat of the dragons and save Nirn.Events of Provinces *Black Marsh – This huge and mostly uncharted region of densely vegetated wetlands is at the southeastern tip of Tamriel. Argonians thrive in the foreboding swamps and thick brush, thanks to their amphibious underwater breathing abilities and very high resistance to disease. *Cyrodiil – This province lies in the center of Tamriel and is the home of the human Imperials. Cyrodiil is mostly an expanse of forest and mountains. At its heart is the Nibenay Valley, a vast plain enclosed by equatorial rain forests. Many rivers flow through this area, and as one ventures further south, the land slowly becomes increasingly sub-tropical. For most of the Elder Scrolls games, it is the seat of the Empire. Cyrodiil is referred to as the Heartlands and is the setting for the game . *Elsweyr – Divided across arid badlands to the North and a more populous sub-tropical zone in the South, this region marks the southern coast of Tamriel. Elsweyr is home to the Khajiit. *Hammerfell – Lying in west Tamriel, this province is dominated by the Alik'r Desert. Hammerfell is home to the Redguard human race. The northern region of Hammerfell is part of the setting for the game . *High Rock – Home to the Bretons and Orcs, this province is divided into multiple Breton city-states and minor kingdoms. It is a temperate coastal region in northwestern Tamriel. The southern region of High Rock is part of the setting for the game . *Morrowind – The province in the northeast corner of Tamriel and home to the Dunmer (Dark Elves). It consists of a continental mainland and a large island in the center called Vvardenfell, separated by an inlet from the Sea of Ghosts, The Inner Sea. Vvardenfell is the setting for the game, . There is also an island to the north west of Morrowind called Solstheim, which is the setting for both 's second add-on, and 's third add-on, . *Skyrim – This northern, snow-covered, and mountainous region is home to the Nord human race and Falmer meri race (Snow Elves). Skyrim contains some of the tallest mountains in all of Tamriel, most notably the Throat of the World. Skyrim is less urbanized than Cyrodiil, but the 5 largest cities do have sizable population, with the other 4 cities being more like towns. Skyrim is the setting for . *Summerset Isles – This province is located in the Eltheric Ocean, with the Abecean Sea separating the islands from the mainland Tamriel continent. It is composed of three islands, one large western main island and one smaller named Auridon with another unknown location likely immediately south of Valenwood and east of Auridon. These islands are home to the Altmer (High Elves). *Valenwood – The province in the south-western region of Tamriel. This province is largely uninhabited forest wilderness. The coasts are dominated by mangrove swamps and tropical rain forests, while heavy rainfalls nurture the temperate inland rain forests. Valenwood is home to the Bosmer (Wood Elves). Governments Empire Since the Second Era, Tamriel has been governed by the Third Empire that, until the Oblivion Crisis, was led by an Emperor of the Septim Dynasty. The center of the Empire was Cyrodiil, which was the home of both the Emperor and the Elder Council, which serves administrative functions and as an interim government during times of instability. Upon the death of the Emperor, the new Emperor is usually the oldest legitimate child (preferably a son) of the dead Emperor. However, spouses, younger children, siblings and on at least one occasion, an illegitimate child have taken the throne. Below the Emperor is the Elder Council, effectively a Cabinet of sorts. This body rules the Empire in interregnal periods when no heir is to be found. The details of Imperial government below the Elder Council are convoluted and obscure. In addition, each Province has its own government which sees to the affairs of that Province. The Provincial government works parallel to a local Imperial government that seems to handle the Empire's business in that Province, in collusion with the Provincial government. After the death of the last of the Septim Emperors and the disappearance of the last Septim heir, the head of the Elder Council and de facto head of state was Imperial High Chancellor, Grand Battle-Mage Ocato. This role is only ceremonial, however, and may be compared in function to the British Governor-General. The Mede Dynasty is now the ruling family of the empire. Aldmeri Dominion The Aldmeri Dominion is an alliance that has repeatedly occurred between the Altmer of Summerset Isles, the Bosmer of Valenwood,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion and the Khajiit of the Elsweyr Confederacy (or the kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine).Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy The Dominion of the Second Era was the most stable power in Tamriel until the coming of Tiber Septim,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood and at the end of the Interregnum, Tamriel was divided between the Empire and the Dominion. The Dominion's ruling body, the Thalmor, is a congress of Bosmeri chieftains and Altmeri diplomats,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood and its armies were responsible for repelling the Colovian invasions of Valenwood, and Thalmor Justiciars also helped to remove every Blades spy in Summerset and Valenwood. At the end of the Second Era, the King of Alinor and the Imperial Battlemage, Zurin Arctus, were to strike a peace treaty between the Empire and the Dominion. However, Tiber Septim instead decided to use the Brass God, Numidium, to conquer the Summerset Isles,The Arcturian Heresy an event that is still remembered by many living Altmer with horror.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles In the early Fourth Era, the Aldmeri Dominion was re-established after over 400 years.Events of Geography Tamriel consists of nine provinces, each of these provinces corresponds with their own culture and race, with the exception of High Rock, which houses two distinct species: *High Rock is inhabited by Bretons, who are Men with Elven blood; and Orsimer, or Orcs, which is Aldmeri for 'Pariah Folk': They are Elves that look so different than High Elves they are often mistaken as kin to goblins and/or trolls. Orsimer live in the city of Orsinium. *Hammerfell, inhabited by the Redguards (native to Yokuda), enterprising expansionists from the west. Though they are men, they do not share the same blood as the other human races. Hammerfell once housed a significant Dwemer population. It was later Orcish territory until the landing of the Yokudan in their Ra'gada, or "Warrior Wave." It is from this wave that the Redguards take their name, and their swift, easy conquest of Hammerfell that earned them their reputation as the best soldiers upon Nirn. *Skyrim is inhabited by the Nords, and before the beginning of the First Era, the Snow Elves. Nords are the only remaining direct and unchanged descendants of the original human Atmoran settlers from across the now frozen Sea of Ghosts by the Fourth Era.Nords of SkyrimSongs of the Return *Morrowind, inhabited by Dunmer, or Dark Elves, meaning 'accursed folk' in Aldmeris (Due to Azura's curse after the events at the Battle of Red Mountain). This region once also housed a large Dwemer population. All that remains of them are their ruins. *Black Marsh, inhabited by Argonians, lizard people, who are commonly looked down upon as beastfolk. For this reason, the Argonians were formerly a popular slave race. *Elsweyr, inhabited by the Khajiit, cat folk, also commonly looked down upon as savages and thieves. The Khajiit were also common slaves to the Telvanni. The Khajiit are a strong people who are good at sword combat and also the best thieves and assassins in Tamriel due to their balance and quiet paws. *Valenwood, inhabited by Wood Elves, or Bosmer in the Elven, meaning 'tree-sap folk', the Bosmer of Valenwood are known for being short but due to this they are very agile and can sneak, hunt, gather, and use a bow at very good accuracy being the best archers and rangers in Tamriel. *Summerset Isles, inhabited by Altmer, or High Elves. The Altmer are very powerful with magic and are considered to be the best mages within Tamriel. They have breathtaking culture and often refer to themselves as superior for a variety of reasons. *Cyrodiil, the Imperial province, inhabited by the Imperials, or Cyrodiils, a common human race who form the foundational population of the Empire, although the ruling Septim dynasty was thought to be of at least some Nordic blood (which might explain their long history as conquerors and warrior-kings). The Line of Septim is also known to have some Dunmeri ancestry. Culture Religion Many different gods are worshiped across Tamriel, with each culture having its own pantheon of gods. A complete list of these can be found in the book Varieties of Faith in the Empire. However, most of these pantheons represent the same deities, and can be split into two groups: *Aedra – The term Aedra comes from the Aldmer and means 'ancestors'. This corresponds with the original Aldmeri belief system that the Altmer are the direct descendants of these immortals. The term is used by scholars from other races to describe all gods who are aligned to Anu (stasis). The Aedra are often seen as creators. The most widespread of these Aedra are the 8 gods who created the mortal world. These gods form the core of the Imperial pantheon: together with Tiber Septim they form the Nine Divines. *Daedra – The term Daedra means either 'stronger, better ancestors' or 'not our ancestors', the first being used by the Chimer to emphasize their separation from other Aldmer. Other races adapted the term to a broader use which includes all gods aligned to Padomay (change), although most humans refer to them as daemons. The Daedra consist of seventeen princes and a large number of lesser Daedra. Contrary to popular belief, not all Daedra are inherently evil. Demographics The main races of Tamriel are the Bretons, Redguards, Imperials, Argonians, Khajiit, Altmer (High Elves), Dunmer (Dark Elves), Bosmer (Wood Elves), Orcs and Nords. Other races in Tamriel include the following: *The Falmer and Snow Elves, the original Elven inhabitants of Skyrim. They were lead by their leader, the Snow Prince, who notably fought in the Battle of the Moesring against Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions, which ended the war between the Snow Elves and the Nords in Skyrim.Fall of the Snow Prince The remaining Snow Elves sought out shelter with the Dwemer. However, the Dwemer did not trust their Snow Elf guests for long, and forced them to eat a toxic fungi rendering them blindand making them their slaves.The Falmer: A Study At some point after this, the Snow Elves rebelled against the Dwemer which started the War of the Crag. *The Dwemer, meaning "Deep Elves, Deep Folk,"36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 5Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind, "People of the Deep,"Dwarves, v1, "Smart Elves (based on the Dlyxexic Theory),"Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell, or as they were commonly referred to by Men, "Dwarves," were an ancient, lost race of Mer that inhabited most of Tamriel, including Morrowind, Skyrim''The Aetherium Wars, High Rock and HammerfellDwemer Inquiries Vol I. Their history is somewhat sketchy and unknownPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind, they disappeared simultaneously during the concluding battle of the War of the First Council and the Battle of Red Mountain, when Lord Nerevar led the Chimer* in an attack against the Dwarves to keep them from using ''Kagrenac's Tools.War of the First CouncilThe Battle of Red Mountain The Dwemer were trying to use the tools to create a God (called 'Numidium') for themselves. The Chimer and some of the Dwemer, including some of the Tonal Architects, saw this as an affront to their gods, for whom they faced ridicule and ostracism; thusly the war.Kagrenac's Tools It is believed that Kagrenac attempted to use the tools in desperate gamble, causing the Dwemer to be removed from all of existence, however Ashlander tradition maintains that Nerevar and Dagoth Ur severed the Dwemer connection to the Heart of Lorkhan at the end of the War of the First Council, and all the Dwemer vanished.The Battle of Red Mountain *The Ayleid were a race of Mer who were the original rulers of Cyrodiil and are now apparently extinct. Their ruins can be found scattered across Cyrodiil, and are a lucrative venture for anyone skilled and brave enough to venture into one and return with treasures. Lesser Welkynd Stones and Varla Stones, which can be found in most such ruins, are 50 and 1000 gold a piece, respectively. There were once also Greater Welkynd Stones, but these have all been plundered and consumed. However, Ayleid sites are littered with ingenious and deadly traps, and have often become the hiding place of gangs of Necromancers, Conjurers, bandits, or other outlaws, or of tribes of goblins, or even, on occasion, vampire clans. *The Chimer, meaning 'changed folk' in Aldmeris, were a small cult of High Elves who were led by the prophet Veloth to the promised land of Resdayn, now called Morrowind. They were cursed by the Daedric Prince Azura after the Tribunal used the Heart of Lorkhan to become living gods. The curse turned gold colored skin to black in hue and turned their eyes to glowing red, transforming the Chimer into Dunmer. The curse also contained a promise that some day, Nerevar Indoril would return and signal the downfall of the profane Tribunal Temple. However, this is contested by Imperial scholars, who instead suggest that this is just a myth—and the real cause of the skin and eye color change was because of their change in geography. *The Giants, a race of gargantuan humanoids, are found in the wilderness of Skyrim and High Rock. Infamous for their colossal height and immense strength, Giants share little civil interaction with humans. Culturally, Giants herd Mammoths, processing their milk into cheese, complimenting their omnivorous diet with the cooked meat of Skeever. Seemingly nomadic, Giants travel with their herds, setting camp across Skyrim and High Rock — mostly above ground. Invaders are attacked with the massive clubs forged by the Giants. Provinces of the Fourth Era In the 200 years before , the Empire had lost much of its territory. By 4E 22, The Summerset Isles belonged to the Thalmor faction. By 4E115, the Third Aldmeri Dominion had been formed, comprising the Summerset Isles (now renamed "Alinor") and Valenwood, which had been seized by Thalmor sympathizers during a coup. Around 4E5-6, Red Mountain erupted in Vvardenfell, destroying the island and much of northern Morrowind (Red Year). With Morrowind severely weakened, the Argonians (who had seceded from the Empire) invaded, conquering the Dunmer. Also, due to the Great War and the White-Gold Concordat that followed, Hammerfell fought a war of independence and now belongs to neither the Empire or the Dominion. Depending on the resolution of the Civil War and the actions of the Dragonborn, Skyrim may continue to be a part of the Fourth empire, or create an independent nation. Below are a list of all provinces and their affiliation: *United provinces: **Septim Empire ***Cyrodiil (Capital: Imperial City) ***High Rock (Capital: Daggerfall) ***Skyrim* (Capital: Solitude) ***Morrowind (Capital: Blacklight) **Aldmeri Dominion ***Summerset Isles (Capital: Alinor) ***Valenwood (Capital: Falinesti) ***Elsweyr (Capital: Torval) *Independent provinces: **Hammerfell (Capital: Sentinel) **Black Marsh (Capital: Lilmoth) (*) – state of civil war Other continents Although Tamriel is the most well-known and important place in the world, it isn't the only one. Far to the north of Tamriel lies Atmora, from which the Atmorans came to conquer Tamriel. Atmora, in the Elvish language, means "Elder Wood." To the west of Tamriel lies the sunken continent of Yokuda, from which the people that are now called the Redguards came to take over Hammerfell, in the year 808 of the First Era. The people who became the modern-day Redguards came to Tamriel because the region was largely rendered uninhabitable, but the cause of it is still being debated. To the east of Tamriel lies the continent of Akavir, which means "Dragon Land". Akavir is home to four major groups: Kamal, Tsaesci, Tang Mo, and Ka Po' Tun. It was once home to the Akaviri, a race of Man and, most notably, the dragons, but the Tsaesci may have driven the dragons and men to extinction, and it is unknown what happened to the Akaviri. Before the Akaviri allegedly became extinct, they had launched multiple invasions on Tamriel in the past. Although a line of Tsaesci did rule Tamriel for some time, it was replaced by the Septim Dynasty of rulers; all other invasions have failed. Below Summerset Isles, just to the south of Tamriel, lies Pyandonea, the tropical home of the Maormer or Tropical Elves. The Coral Kingdoms of Thras, an archipelago southwest of Tamriel, is the homeland of the sload, a conservative amphibious sluglike race. The Thrassian Plague devastated Tamriel around 1E 2200, after which a united Tamrielic navy ravaged and sank Thras into the sea. It has since recovered. Trivia *Tamriel is where the events of all The Elder Scrolls games take place, as well as some realms of Oblivion. * is the only game in which players can fully explore Tamriel. is planning to have all of Tamriel explorable, and currently has parts of every province and has all of Valenwood.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel *"Mundus" can be translated as "world" in Latin. Gallery Tamrielcomposite.jpg|A composite map of Tamriel. EmpireOfTamrielMap Daggerfall.png|Empire of Tamriel map, as seen in . TamrielCompositeMapbyXomm.jpg|A composite map of mid-northern Tamriel as depicted in . The Elder Scrolls - Tamriel Maps Guide Notes References de:Tamriel es:Tamriel ru:Тамриэль fr:Tamriel it:Tamriel ja:Tamriel nl:Tamriel no:Tamriel hu:Tamriel uk:Тамріель sv:Tamriel Category:Continents Category:Lore: Locations